Volviendose Nativo con el Niño Pobre
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Butters es nuevo en South Park y Kenny se ofrece a enseñarle el lugar, Kenny tiene segundas intenciones pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta de que lo que siente no es solo atracción? -Bunny-


Volviéndose Nativo con El Niño Pobre

Kenny McCormick caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de South Park. Era verano y eran vacaciones, el rubio no tenía mucho que hacer pero eso no le molestaba del todo, usualmente estaría con Stan o Kyle pero ese día se habían ido a "no sé dónde a hacer cosas gays" según Cartman, realmente se habían ido a Denver a pasar unos días y Cartman se la pasaba todo el día con Wendy ,así que estaba solo.  
Iba pasando por ahí sin prestar atención hasta que un chico llamo su atención, era rubio como el pero en un tono más claro, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un pantalón negro acompañado de una camisa azul cielo.  
El chico estaba sentado en frente de la puerta principal de lo que parecía ser su casa, había un letrero de "Vendido" clavado en el pasto a unos metros de él.  
Kenny decidió acercarse para "saludar" y examinar más de cerca al chico.

-Hola- dijo Kenny-  
-H-Hola- dijo tímidamente el chico rubio  
-¿Por qué no te había visto antes?- preguntó Kenny  
-Ah…es porque soy nuevo a-aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie- Me mude hoy-  
-Oh ya veo…y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
-S-Soy Butters, Butters Stotch- dijo Butters sonriendo con un leve sonrojo - ¿Y tú?  
-Kenny-dijo desviando la mirada-¿De dónde eres?- dijo Kenny tratando de prolongar la conversación.  
-Oh…pues soy de H-Hawái-  
-¿Hawái?- preguntó- Eso es algo inusual al igual que tu nombre-  
-Oh b-bueno realmente me llamo Leopold pero me dicen Butters-  
-Ah…ya veo- dijo Kenny- ¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche? Ya sabes, ya que eres nuevo te puedo enseñar algunas cosas- dijo repentinamente sin tomar en cuenta que acababa de conocer al chico  
-Woah ¿s-salir?...s-sí, ah es-estaría bien- dijo Butters algo nervioso.  
-Muy bien, pasare por aquí más tarde- dijo Kenny dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
-E-Espera- dijo Butters tomándolo del brazo- G-Gracias por…ah in-invitarme, casi nadie lo hace-  
-De nada- dijo Kenny sonriendo para después irse.

Kenny sonrió ante su nuevo descubrimiento, ese chico seria su "presa", él era abiertamente bisexual aunque prefería a las chicas, pero nunca había visto a un chico así de lindo, con esa inocencia y esa dulce sonrisa, incluso se veía manipulable y no había nadie mejor para enseñarle South Park que él.  
Había muchas posibilidades de que el chico fuera tan inocente que no se dejara seducir pero Kenny no se rendiría fácilmente porque cuando él quería algo se aseguraba de tenerlo, y no por nada tiene esa etiqueta de "puta".  
Las horas pasaron y rápidamente se hizo de noche, eran alrededor de las 10:45 cuando Kenny salió de su casa en busca de Butters, trato de memorizar el camino lo mejor que pudo pero aun así tardo un poco en llegar.  
Al llegar y ver que casi todas las luces estaban apagadas optó por saltar la pequeña reja que había y comenzar a lanzar piedras a una ventana, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera su ventana pero lo peor que podía pasar era que se equivocara y tuviera que tratar con la ventana de al lado.  
Afortunadamente eso no sucedió, a la tercera piedrita que lanzo la ventana se abrió dejando ver a ese chico rubio.

-¿K-Kenny?- preguntó Butters- ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Te dije que saldríamos ¿no?-  
-E-Es algo tarde, pensé que no vendrías-  
-Bueno aquí estoy, así que sal-  
-Eh…espera, ve a la p-parte de enfrente- dijo Butters señalando el camino a lo que Kenny asintió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Kenny espero un momento y vio como la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta frontal se abrió dejando ver a Butters.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Kenny  
-Pues…es que estoy castigado-  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo incrédulo Kenny al imaginarse a alguien como el haciendo algo "malo"  
-E-En vez de poner la leche en la letra L la puse en la M-  
-¿De qué carajo hablas?- preguntó algo confundido  
-Enserio no puedo, mi papá va a c-castigarme si ve que me fui-  
-Vamos Butters, es tu primer día en South Park, todo puede pasar y no te lo puedes perder, además tu papa no tiene que saber que te fuiste-  
-Pe-Pero-  
-Soy tu amigo, no te metería en problemas-  
-Eh…está bien- dijo Butters que aceptó al oír la palabra "amigo" pues nunca había tenido muchos y no estaba en condiciones de perder al primero que hacía en South Park.  
-Muy bien, vamos-  
-Hay a-algo más...-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-N-No puedo abrir la puerta, tiene llave para que yo no salga-  
-Sal por aquí- dijo Kenny recorriendo con su dedo índice el borde de la ventana- Es bastante grande y no esta alto-  
-Oh…está bien- dijo Butters trepándose a la ventana y cayendo al suelo siendo recibido en los brazos de Kenny, se alejó un poco de él y pregunto -¿A dónde vamos?-  
-A Pasitas-  
-¿Qué es eso?-  
-Un lugar …debes conocerlo si vives aquí-  
-Oh de acuerdo-dijo frotando sus nudillos.

Aunque no lo pareciera, esto era parte del plan de Kenny, en Pasitas había chicas con grandes escotes y mini shorts por todas partes, esto era para saber si a Butters le interesaban ese tipo de cosas y ver su reacción ante las chicas.  
Como apenas lo conocía y lo único que sabía era que quería cogérselo, no podía preguntarle acerca de su orientación sexual, (a pesar de que el niño se viera más santo que la Madre Teresa) ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan así nada más y si Kenny notaba que Butters era totalmente heterosexual iría más lento con él, porque obviamente no se iba a rendir pero tampoco quería asustarlo o hacerle algo que no le gustara pues a pesar de ser una "puta" era una puta considerada.  
Después de caminar un poco llegaron a Pasitas, ambos entraron y Kenny pidió una mesa.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta el lugar?- preguntó Kenny  
-Cielos…nunca había estado afuera tan tarde…tal vez deba regresar a casa-  
-Vamos quédate un rato, no habrá problemas…confía en mi-  
-Oh es-está bien- asintió Butters sintiéndose más seguro.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato, comieron y hablaron de varias cosas, desde las típicas preguntas que le haces a alguien que apenas conoces hasta cosas sin sentido.  
Kenny hizo un bombardeo de preguntas en el cual se enteró de varias cosas como por ejemplo: Butters era dos años más joven que él lo que hizo que se sintiera como un pedófilo pues el tenia dieciséis y Butters catorce, nunca había tenido novia ni había besado a una chica lo cual le hizo bastante feliz ya que él le daría su primer beso y estaba seguro de eso, también se enteró de que siempre lo castigaban por cosas bastante injustas y generalmente estúpidas, ahí fue cuando entendió él porque estaba castigado esa noche.  
También estuvo observando su comportamiento y noto que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a las chicas que andaban por ahí y se sonrojaba pero se veía que no tenía ningún pensamiento sucio o algo parecido lo cual se le hizo extremadamente tierno.  
Butters sería algo difícil de conquistar pues no podría hacer lo que siempre hacía pero en parte el que fuera tan inocente lo hacía manipulable y hasta tal vez sencillo, pero de alguna manera Kenny comenzó a ignorar todo eso, simplemente olvido todo y comenzó a disfrutar de la pura presencia de ese chico tan inocente.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Kenny levantándose  
-Oh está bien, gracias p-por todo Kenny-  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-A mi casa, r-realmente no quiero regresar pero estoy algo cansado-  
-¿Tienes sueño?-  
-A-Algo-  
-No hay problema, podemos ir por un café-  
-¿Enserio?-  
-Si-  
-Pero no tengo dinero…  
-No te preocupes-  
-Pero no quiero q-que gastes-  
-No gastare, el chico del café me debe un favor-

Butters no entendió muy bien eso ultimo pero decidió ignorarlo, habían varias cosas que le preocupaban como estar afuera tan tarde o que su papá se diera cuenta de que no está y lo castigara por un mes, pero ciertamente estaba muy feliz pues hace mucho que no salía o más bien lo invitaban a algún lugar, era muy aburrido estar en casa y Kenny le hacía sentir bien, como si se sintiera protegido o algo parecido y solo quería estar con él un poco más de tiempo.  
Ambos se dirigieron a Tweek Bros Coffee y se detuvieron en la puerta al notar que estaba cerrado, lo cual era bastante raro porque Tweek nunca dormía y siempre sé quedaba ahí hasta tarde.

-…Seguro se fue a coger con Craig- susurro Kenny para sí mismo  
-¿D-Dijiste algo?-  
-Si-comenzó Kenny –Ya que está cerrado hay que ir a mi casa, ahí te puedo preparar un café-  
-Oh está bien-

Kenny recordó el porque había salido con Butters, iba a aprovechar la gran oportunidad que tenía, sabía que sus padres no estaban en casa (realmente no sabía ni donde estaban) Karen se había quedado a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas y  
Kevin había salido esa noche, la casa estaba sola para ellos dos, además Butters le dio luz verde con aceptar sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar, la casa de Kenny estaba algo lejos pero realmente no importaba ya que Butters no conocía South Park y mientras más recorriera mejor sería.  
Butters estaba bastante feliz ya que casi nunca lo invitan a ningún lugar y el que una persona te invite a su casa debe significar bastante o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Esta es mi casa-dijo Kenny abriendo la puerta e invitando a Butters a pasar.  
-G-Gracias Kenny-  
-Siéntate ahí y ahora vuelvo con el café- dijo señalando el sofá y yendo hacia la cocina.

Kenny busco en los cajones, el refrigerador y en la alacena pero no había rastros de café y no iba a darle solo agua caliente como su madre lo había hecho anteriormente. Era en esos momentos en los que odiaba ser pobre, busco en el refrigerador cualquier cosa que pueda ser bebida y no este caducada, saco dos cervezas y fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Butters.

-No tengo café pero tengo cerveza- Kenny puso la lata en la mesita que tenían en frente y se sentó al lado de Butters.  
-Oh no, yo no tomo-  
-¿Nunca has tomado alcohol?-  
-No que yo recuerde-  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- Dijo Kenny, no es como si quisiera emborrachar a Butters, realmente no había nada más y una cerveza no hacía daño.  
-N-No lo sé…  
-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho alcohol y solo es una, no pasara nada-  
-Bueno, es-está bien…-

No es como si Kenny fuera la persona más persuasiva del mundo pero Butters nunca pensó que tendría un amigo en su primer día en South Park y por eso prefirió aceptar, además Kenny realmente le agradaba y quería estar más tiempo con él.  
Butters tomo un pequeño sorbo y arrugo su nariz al sentir el sabor amargo lo cual le causo algo de risa a Kenny y sin duda mucha ternura.  
Pasaron unos minutos y siguieron tomando, el plan de "seducir a Butters" ya se había ido a la mierda, al menos Kenny lo había olvidado  
Butters ya se había acostumbrado al sabor de la cerveza y ya se había tomado la lata completa, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y parecía que sus parpados le pesaban, por otro lado Kenny estaba distraído, ya había tomado dos cervezas y se veía completamente sobrio.

-Keeeny- dijo Butters recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kenny aun distraído  
-Tengo calor…-  
-Pues no tengo aire acondicionado pero si quieres…- Kenny se quedó boquiabierto al ver como Butters se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba en suelo.  
-Tengo que decirrte algooh-  
-¿Qué…que cosa?- respondió notando como su autocontrol lo abandonada lentamente.  
-Acercateeh -  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kenny acortando la distancia que habida entre ambos notoriamente.  
-Ya lo olvide…-

Era ilógico que son solo una cerveza Butters ya estuviera quitándose la ropa y arrastrando las palabras, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Estaban demasiado cerca, Kenny tenía a ese chico lindo y sin camisa justo en frente de él, casi como un reflejo junto sus labios en un beso, Butters solo sonrió levemente y se quedó dormido.  
Kenny se alejó de él y prendió la televisión, después de veinte minutos la apago, fue al refrigerador a pesar de que sabía que no había nada, regreso al sofá y volvió a prender la tele pero después de cinco minutos la volvió a apagar.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?- dijo Kenny para sí mismo

Tenía a Butters justo donde lo quería y no hizo nada, una parte de él sabía que aun podía hacer algo pero por otra parte algo lo detenía, sentía que la pequeña confianza que se había formado en un día se iría a la mierda si iba más lejos, normalmente cuando conocía a una chica la invitaba a salir a cualquier lugar para después acostarse con ella e irse a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo quería acostarse con Butters, quería hacerlo pero no quería irse a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada, no quería que la relación terminara así de rápido, simplemente no quería y por eso no hizo nada, algo bastante sencillo pero al mismo tiempo complicado.  
Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y Kenny sabía que si amanecía y Butters no estaba en casa le iba a ir mal, así que lo primero que hizo fue tomar su camisa del suelo y ponérsela, lentamente Butters fue despertando.

-¿K-Kenny?- dijo Butters frotando sus ojos  
-Lo siento, no quería despertarte así-  
-¿Cuándo me quede dormido?-  
-Hace unas horas-  
-Woah…¿Qué hora es?-  
-Van a dar las seis-  
-¡Hamburguesas! Mi papá se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy…-  
-No te preocupes, si vamos ahorita no pasara nada  
-¿E-Enserio? Gracias- dijo Butters con una sonrisa

Ambos llegaron a casa de Butters mas rápido de lo que pensaron, casi no había gente en las calles y el silencio era demasiado agradable para romperlo.  
A penas llegaron Butters abrió la ventana y entro a su casa

-Gracias por todo Kenny…A-Adiós-  
-Adiós Butters, te veré luego-  
-Oh Okay- Butters sonrió y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Kenny vio como Butters cerraba la ventana y subía lentamente a su habitación, una vez que vio que todo estaba bien comenzó a caminar, no quería regresar a casa así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.  
Sin duda se sentía extraño, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho al recordar el beso, era obvio que Butters no lo recordaba o no estuvo consciente pero aun así se sentía culpable, sentía como si hubiera ido demasiado lejos aunque realmente no había hecho nada.  
Tampoco podía olvidar la manera en la que Butters sonrió después del beso, fue una sonrisa demasiado linda.  
De alguna forma no podía dejar de preguntarse "¿Cómo puedo sentirme culpable y feliz al mismo tiempo?"

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer Fic Bunny! y siendo honesta batalle mucho! no estaba segura de como poner a Butters ya que a veces lo ponen demasiado sumiso y siento que no es tan sumiso (como cuando golpeó al xD)  
Tampoco sabia si hacerlo el "niño nuevo" pero Luis Carlos me ayudo a organizar mis ideas (Gracias ;w;)  
Respecto al Titulo, se que no tiene nada que ver pero no sabia como ponerle asi que combine los nombres de dos de mis capítulos favoritos :33  
Estuve a punto de mandar este fic a la mierda cuando mi computadora borro todo el fic y tuve que volver a empezar, asi que espero que lo disfruten!  
Tengo mis dudas con este cap pero prometo mejorar :33  
Aye!


End file.
